


Rainy Decembers

by niallsecretluvr



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: and i feel good about this, i havent written anything in over a month, its really cute and complete fluff, so enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsecretluvr/pseuds/niallsecretluvr
Summary: Michael is appalled at the thought of rain during December and Luke's not too happy with the thunder that accompanies it.





	

"Can you believe this?! Rain! In December!" Michael exclaimed, pacing back and forth in front of the window in the family room. 

"Well that's what typically happens when the temperature isn't cold enough. The possibly snowflakes become rain drops." Luke said, hardly looking up from his new book. 

"Well yeah but this is DECEMBER! There's not supposed to be rain!" Michael stopped pacing and crossed his arms in front of his chest, staring at his boyfriend in disbelief. 

"I know Mikey." Luke calmly turned another page in his book. 

Michael waited a beat longer before speaking up. "So?"

Luke sighed and put a bookmark in his book, closing it and setting it aside. "I can't change the weather Mikey. You're just going to have to let it rain." 

"But it's no fair." Michael pouted before sitting down next to Luke and laying his head on Luke's shoulder. 

"I know baby boy. I know." Luke carded his fingers through Michael's hair to help soothe him and his discontent with the weather. 

"Am I going to have to go out today?" Michael asked, his voice uncharacteristically quiet. 

"I wasn't planning on it. Why?" Luke looked down at his currently blond boyfriend. 

"Cause I want to stay here with you." Michael cuddled farther into Luke's side and breathed in his scent. 

"In that case, I'll make sure that we don't leave." Luke smiled down at the top of Michael's head before lightly kissing it. 

Soon the only things that could be heard were the boys' soft breaths and the pattering of the rain against the many windows in the house. 

Michael sighed contently, wondering how his life came to this while a clap of thunder violently shook the small house. Next to him, Michael heard a small whimper. 

"Mikey?" Luke's voice had taken on the same volume as Michael's had not that long ago. 

"I'm right here Luke." Michael quickly said as he moved so that Luke was the one cuddled into him. 

"Why does it have to thunder?" Luke quietly asked. 

"Well when the molecules in the clouds--"

"Shut up Michael. You know what I mean." Like grumbled before shrinking back into Michael when another bang rang out. 

"I'm sorry Lukey. You know I'm here for you. I'm just trying to make you smile."

"I know." A very muffled voice answered back. 

Michael softly ran his hands through Luke's hair and started to sing Hallelujah with a voice barely above a whisper. 

Luke slowly calmed down as Michael's voice brought peaceful memories back. Memories that Luke could think about for a lifetime. 

As Michael finished the song, the storm had seemed to leave, though neither of them knew when. 

"You alright Luke?" Michael asked, just to make sure. 

"Yeah I'll be okay." Luke smiled up at Michael. "Though I could use some hot chocolate." Luke batted his eyelashes, hoping Michael would fall for it like he usually does. 

"I'll be right back babe." Michael gently kissed Luke's nose and made his way into the kitchen. He emerged not too long after with two hot cups of hot chocolate. 

"What would I do without you?" Luke asked as he was handed the warm mug. He reached out with his hands still underneath the blanket. 

"You'd have to get your own hot chocolate." Michael smiled before cuddled into Luke's side under the blanket. 

"I wouldn't be able to make it all on my own." Luke exaggerated throwing his head back for emphasis.

"It's a good thing you have me then, huh?" Michael smiled, loving the feeling of being wanted and loved. 

"Yeah." Luke sighed, setting his mug down and laying his head on top of Michael's. "Yeah it is."

"I love you Luke." Micheal whispered like it was a secret only the two of them knew. 

"And I you." Luke said back in an over-dramatic voice, placing a hand over his chest for the theatrics. 

"You're such a dork Lucas." Michael replied fondly, unable to look away from the blond curled up next to him. 

"Yeah but you love me." Luke stretched his neck up and pulled Michael down for a kiss. Their soft lips fit together, all the love between them understood with a small, simple touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's my birthday today! I'm 18, an adult. Gross.


End file.
